Me Perteneces
by GabZ
Summary: Duo viaja de regreso a casa, pero se encuentra con una figura de ojos azules que hará que las cosas no vuelvan a ser igual. Yaoi. Lemon. BDSM. Universo Alterno.


**Me Perteneces **

Esta historia fue traducida Título Original 'You Belong To Me' 

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico-chico) Violencia (Un golpe). _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo 1 – Fríos Ojos Azules **

Fatigadamente froté mi cabeza. El alboroto del mercado causaba dolor en ella. Había sido un día exoradamente largo y exhaustivo. Últimamente la tarea de conseguir provisiones para La Parroquia Maxwell había estado cayendo sobre mí. Supuse que debería estar agradecido con el reverendo por haberme confiado tarea tan importante, sin embargo era trabajo duro y pienso que habría sido mas agradable si alguien mas de la parroquia estuviera disponible para ayudarme.

Días de mercado en el pueblo de Sank solo ocurrían una vez al mes, por lo tanto era muy importante juntar tantas provisiones como fuera posible. El viaje al mercado no era un fácil. Eran varías millas de la parroquia al pueblo Sank. El viaje se hacía con una carreta cargada con verduras cultivadas en la parroquia, en el viaje, se cambiaban esos vegetales por grano, carne, especias y otras provisiones.

Suspiré, frotando mi cabeza de nuevo. No podía esperar para llegar a casa esta noche. Sería felicidad pura el poder hundirme en mi cama y dormir. Pero eso no sería hasta dentro de varias horas. El sol ya había descendido y la oscuridad de estaba extendiendo para dar paso a la noche, y yo apenas terminaba de guardar en la carreta las últimas provisiones. El viaje de regreso a la parroquia tomará cuando menos 2 horas. Odio viajar de noche. Era peligroso, especialmente si era muy tarde. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Difícilmente podría quedarme en Sank con una carreta llena de provisiones y sin dinero. Sería igual de peligroso que el viaje de regreso, o probablemente más.

Tarea terminada, rodé la carreta y la inspeccioné con ojo crítico. Todo parecía asegurado… Y pesado. Aun sintiéndome agotado y con un gran dolor de cabeza, no puedo dudar que fue un día productivo. Los niños en el orfanato de la parroquia podrán comer en las próximas semanas. También tuve la oportunidad de conseguir algo de ropa para la esposa del reverendo. Ella se sentirá enormemente agradecida. Ella lo había deseado por meses.

En el mercado aún había mucha gente y varias actividades, a pesar de la hora. La mayoría de los comerciantes dejaban sus negocios abiertos hasta muy tarde en la noche. En la mañana, ellos continuaban su camino por la carretera al siguiente poblado, haciendo viajes de varios días. Me sentiría verdaderamente feliz de dejar la muchedumbre atrás. Y estaba a punto de darle la vuelta a la carreta y marcharme cuando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, llamó mi atención.

Era una figura parada, quizás unas doce yardas de mi, entre la gente. Estaba absolutamente inmóvil, y la gente parecía moverse alrededor de él sin siquiera notar su presencia. El vestía una larga capa con capucha, muy parecida a la mía. Y miraba fijamente hacía donde yo me encontraba, con asombrosos ojos cobalto. Mirada fría. Terrible, terriblemente fría.

Difícilmente pude pasar saliva, sintiendo repentinamente un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Tomé mi capa y me cubrí con ella, apretándola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. Nunca había sentido una mirada así antes. Te congela hasta los huesos, paralizando mi cuerpo entero. Me sentí desnudo, expuesto. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Y en un parpadeo, la figura había desaparecido.

Por un momento permanecí ahí, mirando el punto en el que la figura había estado parada. Después sacudí mi cabeza aun confundido, buscando entre la gente. No había señales del encapuchado. Parecía como si solamente se hubiera…….desaparecido.

"¿Qué….Qué demonios?" murmuré para mi mismo. "¿Quién era ese?" de pronto me di cuenta que no podía recordar detalles de la cara del hombre, sólo esos ojos azules. Temblé.

Sintiéndome de pronto asustado, me sentí menos entusiasmado con el viaje de regreso a la parroquia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Apretando mis dientes, Tomé la carreta para jalarla y comencé mi viaje.

Era luna llena, iluminaba levemente todo mí alrededor. Debido a la hora, el camino estaba casi desierto a pesar de ser día de tianguis. Si hubiera emprendido mi viaje más temprano habría sido acompañado por docenas de viajeros de otros pueblos alrededor de Sank. Pero ahora había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a algún otro viajero pasar por aquí.

Yo estaba… tenso. No me podía deshacer de la escalofriante sensación que se había apoderado de mí cuando noté a esa misteriosa figura en el mercado. No podía hacer nada, más que sentir esos fríos, fríos ojos aún mirándome. La carretera bordeaba el bosque, y me encontré a mi mismo escaneando su oscura profundidad. No quería admitirlo, pero… yo estaba… asustado.

"Estupido, idiota inmaduro…" Murmuré para mi mismo, después casi brinco. Mi voz se escuchó increíblemente fuerte, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. El completo y absoluto silencio, detuve mi andar. Había estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos acerca de la extraña figura que no me había dado cuenta. Estaba muy silencioso. Tan fuera de lo común. Ni un solo sonido se escuchaba. Era tan extraño, observé mí alrededor estando un poco alterado, de pronto deseando haberme quedado en Sank durante la noche después de todo. De repente recordé las historias que habían estado circulando, en las cuales los viajeros eran atacados en la carretera por las noches. Brutalmente asesinados, pero ninguno de sus bienes robados.

Yo estaba temblando. Sacudí mi cabeza disgustado, y maldije mi debilidad. Estaba más o menos a mitad del camino. Si tan solo pudiera guardarme mis quejas y tonterías un poco mas, estaré sano y salvo en mi casa, riéndome de mi estupidez mientras entro en calor con la chimenea tomándome una tasa de chocolate bien caliente. De nuevo me puse en marcha, mis brazos me dolían de estar jalando la carreta por tanto tiempo. Pero mi incomodidad y miedo no me dejaban, tampoco podía dejar de ver alrededor de las sombras del bosque, o la profunda oscuridad del otro lado de la carretera.

De nuevo detuve mi andar, casi cayéndome sobre mis rodillas esta vez. Acaso ¿Eso es… es una persona en el bosque, parado frente a ese gran árbol? No, no puede ser… era solo una sombra ¿Verdad? Mis ojos están mirando fijamente la figura/sombra, intentando determinar exactamente que es, y de pronto… se movió. Su capucha cayó atrás de su cabeza, dejándome ver un rostro pálido siendo tapado por cabello oscuro. Y esos fríos ojos cobalto. Mirando. Directamente. A mí.

Caí hacía atrás con un pequeño chillido ¿Cómo puede ser que sea la misma persona del mercado? ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí antes que yo? Mi sangre se sentía como hielo en mis venas. Nunca había estado tan asustado en mi vida. Parpadeé y la y la figura se había ido. Simplemente había desaparecido. De nuevo. Miré a mí alrededor, buscando frenéticamente por cualquier señal de la figura. Estuve tentado a dar la vuelta y salir corriendo a casa, dejando la carreta llena de provisiones a su suerte. Pero el reverendo me mataría por hacer algo tan tonto, y tampoco podía dejar a los niños del orfanato morir de hambre por un mes.

Algo cayó de pronto. Difícilmente tuve tiempo de gritar cuando algo pesado me lanzó al piso. Me encontré a mi mismo viendo la misma cara con la que me había encontrado en el mercado, y que segundos antes había estado frente ese gran árbol. Esos fríos ojos cobalto a centímetros de los míos. Mi respiración se congelo en mi pecho al sentir como esa mirada penetraba hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Estando tan cerca pude darme cuenta que la figura era de hecho un jovencito, probablemente no mayor de mis propios dieciséis años, pero de alguna manera su mirada lo hacía ver mucho mayor. De pronto el muchacho sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa escalofriante, completamente sin humor, revelando dos afilados y puntiagudos colmillos.

"vampiro…" susurré aun si creerlo. Esto no puede estar pasándome. Simplemente no puede. La sonrisa del chico se agrandó, y antes de darme cuenta de que estaba pasando él ya había abierto la parte de mi abrigo que cubría mi cuello. Frenéticamente, intenté quitármelo de encima, pero me golpeó en la cara con tal fuerza que me dejó por unos momentos atontando. Mi garganta de secó, el vampiro tomó con fuerza la parte de atrás de mi cuello, levantándome del suelo levemente y hundió sus colmillos en mi piel.

Grité por el dolor, empujando de nuevo ese cuerpo que me mantenía en el suelo, con un agarre de acero sobre mi cuello. Podía sentir mi vida drenándose junto con mi sangre. Decir que era una situación alarmante saldría sobrando, era obvio. Miré al cielo aun no creyendo lo que me estaba pasando. Las estrellas parecían bailar frente a mí, la luna brillar y alumbrar todo a mí alrededor. Estaba empezando a sentirme ligero, el mundo empezó a dar vuelta alrededor mió. Y después estaba siendo recostado de nuevo en el piso lentamente y con delicadeza.

El vampiro se inclinó hacia mí, mirándome fijamente. Yo le regresé la mirada, con mis ojos abiertos de par en par debido al shock. El vampiro agachó la cabeza hacia mi garganta, lamiendo la sangre que salía de la herida. Sentir la lengua del vampiro por mi piel hizo que mi mirada se nublara un poco. Después de la violencia de la mordida esto era de cierta manera…**erótico**, una sensación muy erótica. Los labios del vampiro se movieron hacia mi oído.

"Mi nombre es Heero. Me perteneces" una voz fuerte, pero suave fue la que escuché. Y después él se había… ido.

Parpadeé y miré las estrellas, sintiendo repentinamente… una pérdida. Lentamente me senté, olas de cansancio me recorrieron. Estaba sólo, ni una sola alma a la vista. El vampiro había desaparecido completamente. El **vampiro**. Empecé a agitar mi cabeza aun sin poderlo creer, pero me detuve al sentir el dolor a un lado de mi garganta. Temeroso, levante mi mano para tocar el área. Estaba húmedo. Retiré mi mano y la levante para observarla, ahí estaba, la oscuridad de mi sangre mancando mis dedos. Mi mente daba vueltas, intentaba convencerme de que había sido una alucinación, un sueño. Pero no había manera de negar la realidad de la sangre en mis dedos, justo frente a mis ojos. Fui atacado. Por un vampiro.

"Me perteneces" susurré, repitiendo las palabras que me había dicho el vampiro. Heero, El vampiro dijo que su nombre era Heero "ohh, Dios" respiré. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Tengo que regresar a la Parroquia.

Rápidamente me puse de pie, y por poco caigo de Nuevo. Tomé uno de los lados de la carreta, me sentía mareado, así que esperé a que el mareo desapareciera. No estaba seguro de cuanta sangre había perdido. No podía haber sido **tanta**, sino no sería posible que me hubiese puesto de pie. No puedo quedarme aquí. El vampiro podría regresar en cualquier momento. Tomando la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible, tome de Nuevo la carreta y la jalé el resto del camino. Fue bastante difícil, sentía mi cabeza muy ligera y me sentía bastante débil, la carreta parecía pesar el doble de lo que pesaba antes. El dolor de mi garganta era constante. La noche pareció volver a la vida de nuevo, haciéndome saltar con cada ruido, mis ojos de nuevo escaneando la zona alrededor de las sombras nerviosamente.

Me tomó el doble de tiempo que me debió tomar, pero finalmente al fondo de la carretera pude ver el pequeño pueblo. Nunca me sentí tan feliz de ver la torre de la iglesia en toda mi vida. Me sentí aliviado, afín me pude rendir y llorar.

* * *

Decidí no decirle al reverendo ni a su esposa lo que había sucedido. De todas formas no estaba seguro de que me fueran a creer, incluso con la herida en mi garganta. Se sentía tan irreal hasta para **mí**, pero tenía que vivir a pesar de ello. Cerré muy bien mi abrigo para que cubriera mi cuello y esperé a que ellos no notaran nada raro o fuera de lo normal. 

El reverendo estaba muy molesto porque regresé demasiado tarde. Lanzó gruñidos y maldiciones durante todo el rato que me estuvo ayudando a bajar las provisiones de la carreta. Pero apenas y le puse algo de atención. Al señor le gustaba gruñir y maldecir. Su esposa, sin embargo estaba estática por la cantidad de ropa que le había llevado, justo como lo predije. Yo estaba feliz de haberla complacido, pero todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era ir a mi cama y esperar a que mañana cuando despertase me diera cuenta que todo esto había sido una horrible pesadilla. Casi me desmayo cuando la señora me dijo que me veía un poco pálido, pero rápidamente le expliqué que se debía a que me sentía exhausto, tomando esa oportunidad para finalmente ir a descansar.

Ya estando en el piso de arriba, examiné la herida de mi garganta lo mejor posible en el pequeño espejo de mi recámara. Sentí que un escalofrío me recorrió hasta los huesos. Había dos marcas en forma de puntos, de las cuales aún salía un poco de sangre. Limpié la sangre con agua de un bote y amarré un pedazo de tela alrededor de mi garganta en forma de vendaje. Tenía suerte de que el clima fuera frío así podré ponerme túnicas de cuello alto y no llamarán la atención.

Colapsé en el santuario de mi cama, y por un largo rato simplemente me quede mirando el techo, sin poder dormir a pesar de estar exhausto. No podía quitar mi mente de ese suceso. Un vampiro. Un verdadero **vampiro**. Llamado Heero. ¿Por qué no me mató? Todos los demás viajeros atacados fueron asesinados. 'Me perteneces,' dijo Heero. Tiemblo. Eso significa que… ¿Regresará? ¿Que no ha terminado conmigo?

Mis ojos viajaron a la ventana. Brinqué de la cama y rápidamente pise el seguro. Parece un gesto inservible contra un vampiro, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Regresé a mi cama sintiéndome absoluta y completamente indefenso. Finalmente, quedé dormido incómodamente, soñando con los afilados colmillos blancos y los fríos ojos azules.

TBC….

* * *

En realidad esta historia es un One-Shot pero es bastante largo como para dejarlo en un solo capitulo, así que decidí dividirlo, espero que no haya sido aburridoeste primer capítulo, en total serán 3. 

Esta historia fue traducida _especialmente_ para **Xanae **

Beta, no te dejé revisar esta historia completa porque es un regalo…

**SORPRESA **

Créanme que cuando Duo piensa en que Heero va a regresar es porque lo hará, ¿Cuál creen que sea la razón? ¿Qué piensan que hará Heero cuando regrese? Cualquier idea, o cosa que se les ocurra pienso que sería lindo compartirla, así que dejen Review… bueno, de todas forman dejen Review…

Me despido… Dudas, Sugerencias, Quejas, dejen Reviews

**¡¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!! **


End file.
